ZADR Earthly Emotions
by Human-Humanoid
Summary: After being stripped of his title as an invader, Zim is forced to do time at Hobo 13 which is now a labor camp for prisoners. Meanwhile on Earth, Dib is the only human that remembers the green boy after the Tallest wipe everyone's memory. It quickly becomes a battle to find Zim rather than expose him. zadr.
1. Pt1

Pt.1

"Grah!" The small green Irken shoved open the bathroom door to his 'inconspicuous' lair. He immediately threw out an arm, knocking his robot mother against the wall. Sparks flew from her stiff hair.

"That insufferable Dib person will surely pay, Gir, don't you worry!"

His other robotic companion didn't seem to notice his master's clear anger. In fact, his blue receptors were immersed completely in a television show about a monkey. He leaned even closer in the couch.

"Ohhh yes!" continued Zim. "It shall be horrible what I plan to do, you'll see! Thinking HE can expose my alien identity simply by pointing out my differing features? HAH!" He ignored the fact that Gir hadn't so much as glanced in his direction. He liked to hear himself. Having Gir in the room was just an excuse to talk to himself without admitting it. He began to pace back and forth in front of the television set. Gir leaned from side to side to keep watching. "Humans can have many deformities! Why Dib himself has odd clear disks over his eyeballs! And a huge head! Mine is far smaller and superior."

"Mrrrmm!" Gir shifted anxiously, ignoring his Irken master.

"Oh how he'll pay for trying to humiliate me! Me, Zim!"

"AH!" The high pitched cry didn't sound as though such a small robot could produce it. "MY SHOW! I'M MISSING MY SHOW!" The dramatic sobs grew quickly in volume.

"Gir!" He grabbed his arm. "There are much more important matters at hand!" He rolled his eyes, "This isn't even a show. It's a commer-" He stopped when he noticed the advertisement.

The silhouette of a man and woman on a mountain top appeared across the television. "Listen up, ladies! Want to leave your man speechless?"

"Hm?!" Zim rushed closer to the screen.

"Quiet him with a kiss…" The woman suddenly pressed her lips against the man's. "Introducing a new line of lipstick by the humans who brought you poop soda flavored lip balm! It's-"

"Quiet him?!" Zim quickly turned to Gir, "You watch these foul Earth shows, what is this kiss? Does it leave your enemies unable to breathe? Or, at the least, paralyze them?!"

"Dawww" Gir cooed as he pointed at the ending commercial, "They're in love!"

"Love?"

"And now that baby gonna go WAAAAH!"

"Eh?" Zim noticed the new advertisement and snapped back, "Gir! Focus! This information is important." His voice dropped into a dubious manner, " If I can take Dib to a secluded location and 'kiss' him, then perhaps that'll give me the advantage to capture him, make him my slave, or even… place a chip in his brain, yes!" His three fingered hands rubbed together and eyes narrowed. "Now, tell me everything you know…"

Zim sat in class anxiously staring at the clock every few moments. 'Two minutes…' he thought. 'Two minutes till school ends, and operation Destroy Dib begins…' He glanced over at his enemy across the room. The dark haired boy looked up, raising an eyebrow in confusion. Zim smiled devilishly at back at him.

Dib's face twisted in disgust, "Okay, you're starting to freak me out, Zim."

That's when the bell rang. Zim waited as the children began to rush out of the classroom like wild animals.

"Remember children," Ms. Bitters's voice was just as chilling as usual. " tomorrow is Halloween. So wear your hideous home made costumes."

"Perfect day for you, huh Zim?" Dib smirked as he crossed his path. He flung his messenger bag over his neck and shoulder. "The one day you _don't_ have to disguise yourself!" He laughed while exiting the room.

"Rahhh!" Zim fumed but quickly bottled his anger. He hurried behind him, "Dib friend!" He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have something I would like to show you!"

Dib's dark eyes rolled, "Uh yeah, no thanks, space boy. I'm not falling for your obvious tricks." He pushed open the school doors and hopped down the stoop. "See ya!" He said with a satisfied grin. The boy turned to gain his distracted sister's attention.

"Come on, Gaz, let's go home."

She didn't look away from her gaming device, "Dib, you're blocking the light from my screen."

The two were walking away.

"Ermmmm!" 'Quick,' thought Zim. 'I have to come up with a good reason for him to follow me! This chip in my pocket can't survive long without a warm energy source. I must implant it in his giant head now, or it'll be useless by the time I can get home. Even if Gir somehow makes it here….' He grabbed the sides of his face in frustration, "Gah, think Zim!"

"Oh man," chimed in a little girl coming out of the building, "What a weirdo!"

"Silence!" He spat back. 'Wait!' He suddenly came up with an idea. 'Dib thinks I'm an alien… I could use this!' He rushed quickly over to the boy and his sister, "Dib person! I ask of you an ear to lend!"

"Huh?" Once again, he lifted an eyebrow.

Gaz strolled passed them without a word.

Dib sighed with a weak smile, "Zim, you're being too direct. Even someone not as paranoid as me would see passed your intentions… right Gaz?" She, however, was already long gone.

Zim ignored this accusation, "Dib, please." He attempted that moment to control his volume as to sound more 'pleasing' and 'sincere'. "You're the only human I've met since being here that is smart enough to see passed my marvelous disguise."

"Marvelous? You wear a wig and contacts…"

"It's marvelous!" He took a breath and closed his eyes solemnly, "And, as hard as it is to say, you're my only friend here."

"Zim, have you lost it?"

"Being the only smart being in an entire planet is lonely, don't you think?"

"Well uh," Dib laughed nervously, "I don't know about the only smart per-"

"While you see everything as it really is, and others judge you…" He leaned in with a small smile, "Don't you ever just want one person to talk to about your thoughts?"

Dib shook his head suddenly and took off walking again, "Zim, your flattery isn't fooling me."

"Ah, um!" The Irken raced to his side, "But! What if you come with me-"

Dib's eyes closed with annoyance, "Not happening."

"I'll tell you about my planet!"

Dib stopped in his tracks, and his eyes grew in excitement, "What? Why would you do th-"

"Because!" 'Ah, I have you now, little Dib,' he thought. "I am desperate for intellectual conversation. It's taken months, but I've accepted you're the only worthy candidate."

"Okay… I definitely feel like this is a trap… but if you're telling the truth… I could finally learn about the first outer space species to visit us! Oh, but you may be planning to capture me… but which is more worth the risk?"

"Are you done talking to yourself?"

"Okay, Zim," He smiled, "I'll come with you, but it has to be in public."

"Stupid! You expect me to discuss my people out in the open?"

"Well, at least make sure it has cell service. I'd like to be able to call 911 at the ready." He flipped open a device and clacked away. "There," He held it out, "It's on speed dial. So don't try anything funny."

Zim swiped at it, "Oh please, like I'd do anything that evil."

"You once mutated our classroom pet and destroyed nearly the whole city, then rocketed Pipi into space…"

"Don't be silly, that wasn't me…"

The two left side by side in another direction. It was some time before they arrived outside the city limits.

"How much…further?" Dib huffed. "We haven't seen a person for thirty minutes."

"Oh just up this hill."

"You mean the top of that cliff?" He stopped suddenly. "You want to push me off, don't you? I knew it! This was a trap. Very well done, Zim, you almost had me. I'm going home."

"Wait!" He cried, "Let's just talk here, is that okay?"

"Here?" Dib looked around. They were next to an old abandoned house. He also had full bars. "Alright, fine."

Zim grabbed him by the hand and yanked him.

"Ah! Zim, that hurts!"He was pulled behind the building, hiding them even further from eyes. "What's the point in taking precautions this far? You're raising my suspicions even higher, you know." He brushed off his dark trench coat.

Zim smiled devilishly, "Dib, do you know what my plans are exactly?"

"Hmm." Dib glared back at him, "To take over Earth, duh. Now tell me what it is you're wanting to tell me. Before I change my mind."

"Oh Dib…" The small jade colored 'boy' paced in a tight line before his nemesis. He raised his hands, "What fun it would be to kill you… You know, I even considered it. Seeing as you took this bait so easily…"

Dib's eyes widened in anxiety, but he snickered nonetheless, "Pfft, you're not capable of it, Zim. It's been a long time since you came here, and your only threat still stands."

"Hmm… Perhaps you're right…" Suddenly four spider – like legs sprung from Zim's Pak and slammed Dib against the wall. Loud cracking of the wood echoed, and a flock of nearby birds scattered. The invader got closer to the young human's terrified face, "My race has far superior technology, you see." His grin grew. "Millions of light years ahead of your kind…"

"Wait…Isn't a light year a measure of distance, not time?"

"Silence Dib! I've waited far too long for this moment." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small chip. "You see this?"

Dib swallowed nervously, "What… What is that for?" He attempted to move, but his shoulders and wrists were pinned.

"Scared now, huh?" His fear pleased him beyond imagination. "You see… This device can control the actions of a human. I designed it myself."

"With the help of that computer of yours-"

"AND! This particular chip does nothing more… the human under its control sees and comprehends everything they do… "

Dib breathed quick , heavy breaths. 'If this device is no joke… It could be ME that's killing innocent people for HIM!'

"You seem a little less confident that I'm a joke now, don't you Dib? Now, stay still as I place it in your skull!"

"Ah! No!" Dib thrust forward, but the metallic legs shoved his torso back. He, in return, thrashed his head and own legs as hard as he could. "You'll never get away with this, Zim! Even if you control me, there are billions of us. There's no way a single idiot like you could enslave us all!"

"Hahahahahaha!!" Zim was more than enjoying this. He placed the chip back in his pocket and drew out a small black object the size of a pen. "Now, for the incision!" He pressed the button on the back of the device, and a small blue light appeared at its other end.

Dib growled, "Stop it, Zim! This isn't funny!"

"Oh but it is for me, Dib. No longer will I have to worry about being exposed, worry about having to sit through your boring plans, or listen to you talk to yourself! Now stay still!"

"Grr!" Dib shook wildly. His nose smacked the laser away.

His voice dropped, "Come on, seriously. Stop, Dib." Zim was becoming annoyed. He, yet again, missed his forehead.

Dib growled and kept wriggling in fear.

"Okay, enough!" He grabbed Dib's face with both hands and planted his lips over his.

Dib immediately stopped. Zim's mouth was pressed so powerfully against his that it not only hurt but had raised his glasses slightly. His lips were cool to the touch. All thought had left his brain in that instant, and his body was slowly reacting submissively.

This was exactly as Zim had planned. Dib had ceased all fighting and even had let his guard down completely. There was a problem though. Zim couldn't think either. A new emotion flooded through him like a raging river. His steel legs drooped to the ground, freeing their grasp on the boy. Without realizing it, the Irken had closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. Dib's lips were soft and yet, stung his. As an alien, water burned him, but his saliva had more of a small, tingling effect on his mouth. It was rather pleasant.

"Mm!" Dib pushed hard against Zim's chest. "What are you doing?!" He coughed after he was free. "Man, what's going through your head? Why did you kiss me?!" He rubbed his mouth and attempted to hide his immense blush and bashful expression.

"Um…" To Dib's shock, Zim also was blushing… but even worse. "I uh… " He snapped his face into a convincing anger, "You win this time, human! A worthy adversary!" a metallic band appeared on his arm, "Gir, come to me and take me home! Now!"

"Yes, my lord!" The serious voice of the robot was a rare treat.

Zim looked up at Dib's red face, "What?! What is it? Don't gloat at your victory!"

"Y – you kissed me…" He stammered. "You took me all the way out here… to kiss me?"

"Eh? Of course not. The kiss was simply meant to stun you." He turned his back to him, "But I've discovered it's a much more difficult action than I originally thought. You were able to paralyze me as well! Now I can't even think straight!" He waved a hand at him, "I admit my defeat this time, but I'll think of another way to control you, don't worry!"

"Wait…" Dib's chest was heavy, "You… couldn't think either?" He broke out into a cold sweat.

"Oh stop gloating! It's already annoying!" A loud laugh and spiraling cloud of smoke flew over some distant trees. "Oh good! Gir, hurry! I must get home to think of a new plan!" He hoisted himself onto the floating dog's back.

"Zim wait!" Dib ran over, "Do you…" He looked to the ground in embarrassment. "Do you like me?"

"Like you?" Zim laughed uncontrollably, "I kiss you, and you ask if I like you?! You really are crazy like the other monsters say! Goodbye Dib!"

Another loud shriek of joy was heard from the robot. Winds from them flying off knocked the boy hard on his bottom. He struggled back to his feet, watching them leave.

"Hmm." Dib touched his lips then looked in the direction of his home, preparing himself for the long walk.


	2. Pt2

Pt.2

Zim instructed Gir to stay watch upstairs as he opened the trash bin entrance to the lab. "Remember, Gir,"

The robot looked up from the couch with a blank expression.

Zim pointed a finger at the door, "If anyone knocks, do not answer. Allow the parental units to do so. You're not a human."

Gir didn't react.

"You're a dog."

"…Dogs don't talk…"

"……….Okie dokie!" He cried happily then proceeded to open a drawer of crayons and paper next to him.

"ugh…" Zim sighed and descended into his lab. "Computer!"

"ah, hmm?"

The Irken hopped into his seat before the large monitor. "Computer, run a scan on the area for any signs of- Wait. Why do you sound tired? You're a computer."

"Um…hmm…charging…maybe?"

"Ah, sounds like an acceptable answer. Now quickly!" He drummed his fingers together, "find me a nearby source of kissing activity. I must outsmart this Dib in the act. I CAN'T STAND the thought of that GRAHHH! HOUSE…BEAST besting me in my own plans!"

"Kissing activity, sir?"

"Yes! Do it now! For every second I go knowing he's beat me, I criiinge!"

"ohhh…kayyy…" At that moment, a soft, red light began to flash across the screen. "Incoming transmission!" The computer seemed relieved, "From the Irken Massive!"

"The Tallest!" Zim sat up straight and immediately pressed to accept the call in excitement. Two Irken men appeared before him with annoyed expressions. "My Tallest!" His grin extended, "You must be wondering about my most recent, MOST AMAZING, plan to take over the human race! Oh, but it's not probing day. Still, you must be exc-"

"Zim, we'll cut to the chase. Your position on Earth has been terminated."

Zim was silent for a moment before hopping closer to the screen, "T-Terminated?...Oh!" He laughed nervously while sitting back. "This is a test, yes? Don't you worry, sirs, I won't be discouraged that easily!"

"This is no joke, Zim." The second Tallest's tone was almost menacing. "As an invader, you've caused more harm than anything."

"You're not even a real invader!" chimed in the other.

"Wha-" Zim's large pink eyes began to swell, "Why are you saying this? Of course I'm an invader! You assigned me this planet! I intend to destroy it!"

"You aren't an – ugh," He was clearly aggitated. "Invaders don't destroy planets, Zim… they blend in with the dominant species, find their weakness, and THEN those qualified for the job take over. We've been over this. What'd be the point in destroying a planet?"

Zim leaned forward, "I can do that! Just today, I found out tha-"

"Zim, you're done! Last week's incident with the twenty voice mails was the last straw!"

"Well, it wasn't that," said the other. "We just don't like you. You're a horrible invader…and just annoying…"

Zim couldn't believe what he was hearing, "But… what of my work here? For months I've been observing these creatures. Surely there's something I've reported that's helped!"

"No, Zim. Not one thing you've told us has been of any help."

Zim sniffled quietly and was at a loss for words.

"We're assigning you to a new training program in Hobo 13."

"I already did that! And I won!"

"You used your teammates to win while sacrificing their positions. And you had the general killed by that monster."

Zim blinked without emotion, "So… what am I doing?"

"That program has since been replaced by a more intense, more horrible one! It will shape even you into an Irken of some use to society. Afterwards, you'll be doing laundry."

"You expect me, Zim, to wash the clothes of others?!"

"Hey, it's the clothing of invaders. You should be honored!" He smirked.

"Eh?" All of a sudden, a large capsule broke through the ceiling of the Irken's base and swallowed him inside. A screen appeared before him.

"You managed to escape Foodcourtia TWICE!" The Tallest's magenta eyes were full of hatred. "This time, you'll be exiled for twenty years of training and no less! Unlike your last exile, there are no ships to escape in!"

A tentacle like arm flung from the capsule's side, snatching Gir. The small robot created a loud thud as he slammed into his master.

"We're wiping all humans' memories of you and leaving no evidence of your existence, don't you worry!"

He grasped the screen, "My Tallest, surely this is a mistake!" Clear panic flashed across the small alien's face. He looked down as the capsule began to ascend. The base was slowly shrinking beneath him into the dirt.

"No mistake, Zim," He said calmly. "We cast you into this world without knowledge of it in hopes you'd be destroyed, and yet you still found a way to do harm!"

"Ahhhhhh no!!!" Zim shrieked at the sight of his base disappearing before him. The sounds of Gir laughing with joy drowned out the chuckles of the Tallest before they signed off.

By the time Dib arrived home, the sun had already begun to set. Loud barks from a neighbor dog were muffled by the sounds of a teenager finishing his mowing. The young boy casually checked the mailbox and, to his surprise, it had been taken in that day. Ordinarily, this would have made him ecstatic. The only other person to check the mail was his father, and he was rarely home. This time, it was just a small comfort. He pushed open the front door.

"Son. There you are!" The famous professor clenched his raised hands dramatically, "Your sister and I have been worried about you!"

"Ehhh," Gaz shrugged from the kitchen table.

"Dad, I can explain, I-"

"Don't tell me you were chasing another 'ghost' or bugging that Zit kid!"

"It's Zim… And Dad, I know it sounds crazy but he's definitely up to something! Just today he had this chip that c-"

"Oh, Dib…" His tall father placed a gloved hand on his shoulder. He always dressed as though performing a hazardous experiment. It was most likely due to his hectic schedule. "When are you going to give up this…'parascience' nonsense and study real science?"

His eyes became desperate as they always did when tormented, "Paranormal science is real science! I know Zim is-"

"Oh shut it, Dib. You're obsessed with him." Gaz viciously ripped the corner of her sandwich with her mouth.

"I am not! He's-"

"Come on now, Gaz. Be nice." The father started toward his lab, waving his arm, "You two should be sensitive to things you obsess over!" The door latched behind him.

"Hmph." Gaz continued eating.

Annoyed, Dib made his way outside again. "I'll be on the roof." He saw his sister merely shoo her hand at him.

"Ah…" The flat surface of the roof was cool against his back. He sighed again, staring up at the stars. It was unusually clear that night, and a fair amount of them were visible.

'Why is it no one ever takes me seriously?' He thought. He bit his lip in frustration, 'Zim could kill us all any day now, and I'd be the only one to even realize what was going on! Then again…' Dib removed his coat and rolled it beneath his head as a pillow. 'Zim isn't exactly super smart… Are all aliens that stupid? No, he must just be a kid or dumb for his kind.' The image of the green boy in front of him popped in his head. He'd seen him without his contacts before. Those large, pink eyes… Dib hated Zim, but he also was fascinated by him. Ever since his first paranormal experience as a young child, he wanted to know more about other creatures unseen by humans.

Dib ran a hand through his black hair, "If Zim and I were friends, it'd be so much better." He laughed silently at his own thought. 'Zim wouldn't listen to me or anyone else even if he knew they were right. He's too immature and stupid.' He sighed and brought a finger to his lips again. Just hours ago the Irken's own had met with his. It was a very different sensation, being kissed. He was shocked at his own reaction to it. Asking Zim if he liked him? What'd he mean by that? And of course he didn't like him! Dib's face turned a dark red. The powerful kiss had left his chest feeling heavy and stomach fluttering. He wondered if it was a side effect from being kissed by an alien. 'That idiot probably gave me some weird virus.' His hands turned into fists, 'if he turns me into bologna again, it's the last str-'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise, similar to that of a plane taking off. "What the-" Dib sat up straight and saw the object rocketing into space. He stood immediately, "Zim! He's playing out one of his plans!" Excitement coursed through him. He slid down the ladder and flew into his bedroom, gathering supplies. 'This is my chance!' He thought. 'I may not be able to catch him now, but at least I can infiltrate his base and find out what he's up to!' He pulled a black turtle neck sweater over his head and grabbed his suitcase of equipment. He kept it ready and full of cameras for evidence in case something paranormal were to appear.

Dib dashed passed his father's lab, "Going to expose Zim and his secrets, be back by ten!" A hand came out, snatching him by the collar of his sweater.

"Whoa, hold on there, Son." His father scratched his head, "Now, where is it you're going?"

"I told you, Zim is up to something. I just saw him flying into space! You got-"

"Zim? Is that an imaginary friend of yours? Oh, Dib," He turned into his lab again to check the temperature of a strange liquid. "You're much too old for those, don't you think?"

"Imaginary Fr-" Dib became frustrated, "Dad, I just want to check things out. I'll be back soon. Is that okay?"

"No can do, Son. You were out all evening."

"Because of Zim! He tricked me into following him and-"

"I said no."

"Geez," Gaz was playing her Game Slave 2 in the living room, "Get a grip."

Dib sat in class, staring at Zim's empty desk. He'd came in early, hoping to confront his nemesis. Minutes passed, and the tardy bell had rung. The green boy still hadn't arrived. 'Zim never misses school,' he thought.

"Okay, children," hissed Ms. Bitters, "Today we will be going over the Vietnam War. Please turn to page six thousand in your text books."

'Missing school would cause him to be questioned. Would Zim risk that…' The more Dib thought about it, the more it bothered him. 'Yesterday, when he did that… His plan was to place a chip in my head to control me.' He swallowed anxiously and tried to calm himself. 'What if… What if he's trying it on someone else?' The image of Zim kissing him appeared once more, 'No, not that!' He scolded himself. 'The chip! He must be finding a new victim because it didn't work with me!' He clenched his fist, 'I have to stop him!' He threw his hand straight up, waving it frantically.

"Their was so much water that the legs rotted right off- What is it, Dib?"

"Ms. Bitters, did you hear why Zim isn't here today?"

The snake – like lady blinked lazily, "I don't know what you're talking about… They didn't know what to do with all the legs so it was decided-"

"Don't know what I'm t- Zim! He's not here!"

"Stop making up random stuff just to get out of a lesson, Dib!" squeaked Zita.

"Yeah, just leave everyone alone!"

Dib opened his mouth in shock, "What am I making up? I just want to know why Zim isn't here, that's all!"

"Who's Zim?"

"Wha-" Dib was annoyed. He stood on his desk's seat and spoke loudly, "Zim! The green guy, about this tall," He motioned with his hands. After a confused silence, he went on desperately, "You know, no ears! Alien?!"

"Sounds like a freak, just like you!"

"..." He pointed at the empty desk by the door, "He sits right there every day!"

"I wish you were invisible too!"

"Quiet, everyone," barked Ms. Bitters. "Dib, just because you're crazy you can't go interrupting class."

Dib sunk into his seat as class continued. 'What on Earth is going on?' He looked out of the corner of his eye at the other students, 'Is this a joke? Why are they acting like they don't know about Zim?'

He hurried down the hall and out the front door of the school as soon as it let out. Yelling over his shoulder to his sister that he'd be home before dark, he ran as fast as he could. 'Zim,' he thought through heavy breaths. 'You have to have done something!'

The closer Dib got to the Irken's home, the more nervous he became. He'd almost been completely taken over by him just the day before. If alone with him again, would he try the same thing? He pushed the thought out of his head. 'No, if I can stop him from what he's doing, it'll be worth the risk.' He came to a skidded halt as he turned onto Zim's street.

Zim's house…was gone.

He stared in awe. The small lot where the alien had landed wasn't just empty; the grass where the house had been was back. The holes in the neighboring houses where his base had stolen energy looked as though they never had existed. Dib sprinted over and fell to his knees in the vacant lot. He patted the dry earth frantically.

"Nothing…" His brown eyes were large with confusion and panic. "What…" He dug at the dirt slightly, felt the thin air… "Zim!" He cried. "You're not fooling me!" He knew he was speaking to no one. He looked up to see a neighbor watching him. Dib wiped his nose awkwardly and stood, staring at the ground. His eyes began to swell and heart pound. 'Dang it, Zim!' He thought. 'What is going on?'


	3. Pt3

Pt.3

"AHHHHHHH!!!" The high pitched cries of the Irken was nearly drowned out by the even higher squeals of the small robot attached to his ankle. Their capsule launched from planet Earth was making its scheduled descent into Hobo 13's thick atmosphere. Clouds sped by them in a haze of orange and white

"Oof!!!" Zim's face smacked against the window in a loud thud from the harsh landing. The hatch immediately fell open, causing him and Gir to tumble out in a heap.

Before either could gain their wits, an arm seized Zim's hand, yanking him to his feet. "Come, Zim of Irk, I'm taking you to your conditioning before training begins." The voice was dull and almost monotone, as though they were annoyed.

Zim caught small sight of the much taller insect-like alien before shouting at the top of his lungs, "Unhand me, foul bug beast!!!" Despite his injuries from the landing, he proceeded to pull his arms back and kick at the dry, dusty ground. When that proved futile, he withdrew his metallic legs in a last resort. It was then that he was hit,…. hard. "Gah!" The Irken coughed loudly and gasped as he was forced to the ground, his PAK exposed toward the other alien.

"Hmph, you Irkens…" It was made clear to Zim now, that the alien was a female. "You all think you're so mighty…but you're the same as us without your precious PAKs." Zim could barely make out the image of her pale, yellow claws clutching his extra limbs through all the stirred up sand. His pulse quickened instantly at the sight.

"Hey, do you know who I am?!" Panic could be heard behind his rage. " I was sent here for training by the Tallest themselves! If I'm dead, you'll be next!"

A small snicker made Zim look up from the ground at the smug alien. Her face was thin and pointed with large almond eyes the color of amber. Long antennae whisked above them like eyebrows. Her nose was simply two slits against her yellow shell-like skin. Zim found her stare not only hideous but almost intimidating. The smug smile brewed his anger further, but her expression soon changed back to ice, as though remembering her professional duties, "The Tallest instructed me to watch over you and make sure you don't escape this time."

"Nonsense! Let go!" He wriggled beneath her hold but accomplished little. His ruby eyes stared daggers into hers, "I will prove to them I am not only a great invader, but the best example of one!" That's when a fifth limb holding a communication device sprung from his PAK, going straight for the alien's head.

"Stop!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Zim's body was shocked mercilessly by a small object in the female's hand. The pain was so intense that the Irken lay limply for a moment, groaning slightly while his extra limbs retracted. He panted while staring up at her, "What…I can't…"

"Yes, you now can't use your PAK's accessories…" She dragged him to his feet, ignoring his struggles to walk. "It'll still keep you alive, and any data you have will be present."

Zim's body felt as though it were on fire, and it wasn't just the desert heat of Hobo 13. The shock still pulsed through his blood, each beat like a harsh kick in the chest. He snapped back at Gir behind them, "Gir! Defensive mode!" But before the robot could react, another loud shock was heard and squeals of excitement sounded.

"Wahh!!! It burns!" He cried joyously, his tongue drooping from the corner of his mouth afterward. He immediately got up and followed easily with a tune.

Zim's eyes narrowed in fury, "Must you stop everything I try?!"

The alien didn't flinch and pushed onward, nearly dragging Zim with her long strides while Gir happily followed. A large building the size of multiple Earth football fields became their obvious destination. It was the only structure to be found in the vast wasteland of cracked terrain. The doors opened between two other aliens of the same insect race. They nodded towards them.

"The conditioning room is prepared for him, Renk."

"So, uh…" Zim looked up at them, "When do I start my training?" His face suddenly scrunched, "And WHAT is that SMELL?"

"I told you you stink!" snapped the smaller of the two. The taller one sunk slightly as he continued. "Why didn't you bathe after eating all those-"

"Okay, that's enough!" spat Renk. Her tolerance for others was becoming thinner.

"It's so foul, it's almost fascinating!" Zim was then forced inside, and the doors closed behind them. The smell grew stronger instantly. "Ahhh!" Zim attempted to cover his antennae with his free hand, then his mouth, then his antennae. This failing process continued for several cycles as they passed large, groaning machinery.

"Stop that!" Renk yanked him. "The Tallest were right when they said you'd be a hassle."

"Eh?" Zim's eyes then grew as he took in the interior.

Machines, so many of them… Although Zim was used to the Irken claimed planets being used for one sole purpose, the sight of so many loud and bulky devices was strange. In comparison to other technology by his race, they seemed prehistoric… The loud sounds they made, the horrid smell from presumed burnt product, even the floor and walls were in bad condition. Exposed piping dripped in plain sight and liquid damage was evident in places.

Zim wriggled suddenly in the alien's grasp again, and she grew more impatient, "Cease fighting, or your punishment will be worse, small Irken!" Her tone was that of a tired mother. "The Tallest won't be happy with such disobedience."

"This horrible place is NOT Irken property!" Zim's squeedly spooch began to do flips at the thought of staying there. His antennae lay back in rage and he stopped to meet with the unique bug creature's large eyes, "I demand you release me at once!" His gloved finger pointed in her face, "I thought this was a training program! I refuse to slave work in such a poor excuse for a factory!" He looked away in awkward thought then snapped back after reconsidering, "…Or anywhere else!"

A sudden gasp was heard from his petite robot, "They have gravy!"

"Gravy?" Zim and Renk watched as Gir blurred away from them towards what seemed to be a malfunctioning machine. Large amounts of steaming white liquid was pouring from its side. The workers scrambling to fix the problem didn't notice him until they heard loud smacking noises.

"AHHHH!!! Why are you eating it?!!!" Screams of both anger and horror erupted.

Zim looked up at Renk's confused yet calm expression, "Yeah…He kinda does that sometimes."

Not answering, Renk pulled Zim forward once again. The Irken wasn't too worried or worried at all for that matter about his sidekick. After several months of his existence by him, Zim had developed a bond with the device, regardless of how annoying he was. Seeing him be possibly attacked by a large group of people didn't faze him, however. Gir seemed to always get out of trouble. It was usually by causing more, but they no longer had a mission for him to mess up so it no longer was a concern to the green boy.

They reached a heavy, iron door that matched the ugly browns of the rest of the building. It slid open after Renk presented her two clawed hand, and Zim was suddenly lifted by his wrist and held out. "Here," She stated, "is where your conditioning will take place."

Zim was dropped onto the stone flooring. He ignored the further pain his sore body kept relaying to him and hopped back to his feet. The door had already closed with him left alone in the dark room. Stale quiet was all there was. His antennae twitched in the pitch black, attempting to catch even a small noise. Nervous breathing slowly crept into his throat the longer the quiet lingered. Not wanting to blindly walk into the room, he remained still.

"Hey!" He called out. "I'm sure there's …SOMEONE in here! I can't be 'conditioned' if I can't see the conditioning!"

Again, nothing. An uncomfortable feeling that had been clawing at the proud Irken's stomach began to grow. The silence and dark were things he'd forgotten he disliked. As separate environments, they had no effect on Zim. Combined, they brought out things, horrible thoughts and feelings. Thoughts and feelings he'd been in denial of his entire existence. It was a dramatic switch in his mental state that terrified him. His face remained blank, but it showed in the way he tightly held his body.

The Tallests' words entered into his mind… the fact that he wasn't an invader but simply a nuisance they failed at getting rid of. The looming question he'd rarely let himself ask began to make itself evident. Instantly his eyes began to sting and antennae tingle in emotion. This question made his status as a defective most obvious out of everything. The answer had been programmed in his PAK before birth, but the information he had slowly grown to possibly distrust.

He then shook his head in annoyance. There was no time to feel such unimportant things. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. The sounds of his boots making their way across the floor almost shocked him. The noises played loudly, despite his soft steps.

That's when a dull light flicked into his vision just ahead. An unspoken relief flooded the Irken at the ability to conceive the universe again. In the small pool of yellow light was a simple metallic chair. Curious, Zim proceeded to it, his attention on his unknown surroundings heightening somehow further. The seat was plain, but he quickly noticed cross hatching on its legs and arms. This chair had not only been scraped across the floor several times but also taken multiple blunt blows to it. His paranoia quickly pieced everything together.

~ His entire face stung. Redness enveloped the pale boy's features as he made his way home. Dib didn't care that he'd stayed later than he promised. Hanging by his sides now, his raw hands were caked in dirt from digging in Zim's vacant lot. His head was fogged beyond comprehending anything but the direction to his home.

He'd just spent well over three hours tearing at the earth, rooting for any evidence of Zim or his base. As though a hypnotist had snapped their fingers, the boy had fell into a deep obsession with finding what had happened to the alien. Thoughts still whirled his exhausted mind. Ideas of where he could be. The most accepted of these to him was that he'd simply left for another location on Earth to find an easier target for his chip to control. It still didn't make sense though. The town was full of humans. Many could be taken off guard. His feet stopped just outside his home.

"What if… it's because of…me?" Dib stared at his shoes in deep thought. "Zim has nearly gotten away with destroying Earth several times. If it hadn't been for me… Could he have decided that he can't defeat me?"

"Unlikely."

"Gah! Gaz!" Dib jumped at her sudden appearance by the door.

The violet haired girl shrugged, "I told Dad you were in your room all evening so don't worry about being yelled at. He was going crazy yesterday, and I didn't want to hear it twice in a week."

"Oh…thanks." Dib looked about awkwardly then back at her, "Wait, you said it's unlikely that Zim left because of me! You remember Zim?!" Dib's mind was reeling at that moment. He'd thought of Tak and her ability to wipe the minds of humans so easily before but had forgotten entirely somehow about Gaz. Claiming it was his intelligence that saved him from its effects, Tak had also attempted to use it on his sister. At the time, he wasn't sure if it'd failed or if Gaz had simply diverted the Irken quick enough to stop the wiping. If she remembered… that meant he had a partner to help him find Zim!

"Huh? Oh no, I meant it's unlikely someone would admit defeat to you."

The deflation in Dib was more than evident. 'I guess the flaw anyway in the theory of mind wiping… is that it's a mass collective of humans…not a single looking in the eyes of the alien….' He blinked at realizing he'd stood still staring blankly at his confused sister; then he remembered, "Hey, If I go out again, would you mind covering for me a second time?"

Looking bored and dismissing his normal odd behavior, Gaz turned back inside. "Sure, but if Dad looks in your room and you're not there, I'll act surprised."

"Thanks, Gaz!" He rushed passed her and was out of the house just as quickly as he went in, holding a camera close to his chest.

It was shocking that Dib managed to come back home without his father noticing twice in a day. He later would find out he would be there at the house for one more day because of a major power outage his most recent invention had caused in his work's building. It was inconvenient timing on Dib's part.

He flopped onto his bed after quickly washing the grime from his hands and frantically flipped open his laptop to watch the live feed from Zim's empty lot. He lay there, staring. The low blue hue of light dancing across his dry eyes began to burn them, but it went unnoticed. Minutes of inactivity turned into hours. The slightest change from a dog or bug in the lens's vicinity brought with it a mass of excitement immediately followed by a deep feeling of defeat. The longer Dib watched…the more tired he grew. The more tired he grew, the more desperate he became. And the more desperate he became… the more emotion he felt…


	4. Pt4

Zim was growing tired of the silence. The stillness was making him go insane. A sudden cough was heard, and the Irken immediately grabbed the scarred chair and chucked it in its direction.

"Ahh!" THUD! "Jeez! What was that for?!"

"Show yourself! Zim is done with this game thing! Condition me now, or I'm leaving!"

"How funny," a second, more devious, voice appeared to his far left. "A prisoner wishes to leave. You know, here at Hobo 13, there aren't many rules about inmate treatment. I think it's wise that you behave here, Zim."

"Prisoner?" Zim stepped away from the dull hanging light, hoping to conceal himself. He walked cautiously forward. "Hobo 13 is a training facility, Stupid."

"Oh not anymore," the same voice was further away but had changed direction. It was now behind him.

Zim continued a few steps, trying his best to remain silent. He suddenly became aware of many people around him.

"You see," Zim turned suddenly at the voice to see a male alien of the yellow bug – like race glaring at him under the light, "This facility came about shortly after that mishap of yours with Sergeant Hobo 678." Much like Renk, this creature was quite taller than the Irken. "When you were mistakenly seen as not a defective, they wanted to place you far away from them and prove to you just how horrible of an Invader you are. Perhaps here, you'll come out less…eccentric…and more willing to stay in the food industry as you've been-"

Zim cut off the alien by running in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" A number of feet charging after him echoed off the metal walls. Zim wasn't sure where he was going but knew this place had to have an exit other than the door he came through. He slammed against a wall, shook his dazed head, and felt it desperately for any sign of a door. That's when he was tackled to the ground. Zim cried out in anger.

"Let go of me! I'm an Irken, do you know who you're dealing with?!"

The aliens didn't respond but began hitting him mercilessly. Zim fought against them as best he could, but without his PAK's legs, he was left helpless against so many opponents. He grunted and coughed with each blow to his midsection and legs. One hit to his head in particular soon sent him into complete darkness before he found himself being dragged to his feet and lead down a hallway.

He could barely comprehend the interior. More browns blurred in his vision, and the sounds of the aliens talking was muffled. His PAK had kicked into gear, slowly repairing the damage done to his body from the inside. His body was very weak during such extensive repairs, and all he could do was keep himself from falling over as he was pulled. A sudden shift in direction alerted him, and darkness took over once more.

Zim always forgot what waking up felt like. Such an odd feeling. His eyes still closed, he only sensed the heaviness of his small frame. He attempted to move his antennae, but even that was proving to be a challenge. He no longer hurt, so why was this so? Frustration loomed when he realized even his eyes weren't opening nor could he make a sound. What had they done to him?! Zim's mind reeled. Panic stricken, the Irken quickly began to run through possibilities. Was he drugged? Had they paralyzed him?

A small hand touched his shoulder, "Hey? Zim?"

Zim suddenly sat up in a jerk, his breathing erratic and eyes wild. He grabbed the gloved hand hard, but immediately let go. "S-Skooge?!" His attention left Skooge as soon as it'd been caught by him and took in the tight confines of the dark area. The soft blue room was so small that the only objects in it were two rounded cushions in basins, similar to Earth beds. The small amount of light leaked through an enormous window at the beds' feet. It was nighttime.

"Z-Zim, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Zim's eyes narrowed, "Where are we? What are you doing here?"

The chubby Irken looked confused, "We're at Hobo 13's new prison. You got hurt pretty bad, are you okay now?"

"Oh…" The memories were coming back with his words. Zim removed a glove and pulled back a sleeve to inspect himself. No bruising was present. He looked up at the companion he hadn't seen in months. "So uh…" He started in a casual tone, " Why are you here? Didn't you, you know, die or something? Are you able to die? I thought I saw that monster eat you."

Skooge only shrugged, "After it got hold of the Sergeant, it eventually lost interest and dropped me. I was lost here, and no one was answering my distress signal. But eventually the Coleks came and moved this building here. They said if I helped get the prison up, they'd give me a ride back to Irk." His antennae drooped slightly, and he averted his eyes. "They must have forgot and assumed I was a prisoner. They said if I did a sentence of ten years, they'd let me go free. That was just a few days ago…"

Zim was quiet for a moment before laughing hysterically and pointing at him. He continued for a few seconds till he needed air and took a deep breath, "I mean, um" Zim coughed awkwardly at Skooge's discomfort. "So, they just built a prison over the training ground? Why?"

"Yeah," He said in a matter of fact tone, "I'm not sure why, but although the Irken Empire was responsible, they had the Coleks run it. They're pretty similar to Irkens, you know."

"Why have I never heard of them?"

"Well," Skooge took a step back to sit on his own bed and face Zim. His invader uniform was battered slightly from the day of hard work. "I have a feeling their race isn't nearly the size of Irkens. Although they have a lot in common with us…"

"Hah, like what? They're just dumb, and their facility is laughable at most. It's a dump!"

"It is, but it's impenetrable. And without our PAK accessories, it's even more impossible to escape. They've thought about having Irken inmates. There also aren't any ships for people to leave in. The only traffic is for new prisoners or when someone is freed and escorted back home... You know, it's kinda nice to have another Irken here." Skooge smiled slightly and continued, "The others are okay, but I know they don't think like we do."

"Of course they don't. They've just brainwashed you, or you'd have gotten by them by now." Zim hopped off his bed and stopped at the large window. His eyes peered sternly at it before bringing back a fist.

"Zim, it won't work."

Ignoring him, Zim punched as hard as he could and immediately recoiled, "Ahh!!! What are these made of?! No matter, we'll find another way out…" The small Irken proceeded to crawl about the room, investigating for weak spots. Staying silent, Skooge merely moved his legs for him crawl under his bed and back out. "Agh!" Zim popped back up and grabbed hold of the door's metal frame. There was no handle of any kind to let them out. He yanked on its sides as hard as he could but nothing happened. He dropped his head, and his antennae lay flat in angered defeat.

"Zim-"

"It doesn't make any sense." Zim's voice had faltered slightly, but he attempted to collect himself. "Why would the Tallest imprison me? This must be a mistake. They said Hobo 13 had a new training facility, not a prison."

Skooge was silent for a moment before speaking softly, "The Tallest…between you and me…um…"

Zim's antennae perked up at this, and he turned to face Skooge.

Skooge avoided eye contact and instead looked to his hands, "I may have been the first invader of Impending Doom 2 to succeed, but…"

"What?"

"I uh… it's obvious they don't feel respect for me."

"Oh no, they hate you." Zim continued to inspect the door.

"Yeah…" Skooge's eyes were beginning to sting a bit, but he continued, "I don't think they care for the invaders much…"

Zim turned and blinked blankly, "Of course they do, they just don't like you. Perhaps you didn't succeed in a way they wished you would have…or something." He'd added the last part with very little interest. He cared little for comforting others, but would defend the Tallest with all he could.

Skooge fiddled with the end of his top, "Do you think maybe they could have, you know,…lied to you about things?"

Zim couldn't hide the nervousness behind his weak chuckle, "Oh Skooge, the monsters here simply have placed things in your head. They tried to tell me they imprisoned me on purpose. But I won't fall for it!" he declared. "It's no wonder the Tallest can't take you seriously, being that gullible."

"Yeah," he whispered, more to himself. He watched as Zim proceeded to rummage through his bedding. "Hey, Zim?"

Zim didn't look up, "What is it?"

"What were your planet's dominant species like?"

~"Dib fell asleep in his breakfast again," mumbled Gaz.

Dib's head shot up, "Huh?! What?" He brushed toast crumbs out of his hair.

"I need you kids to be awake and sharp today," Professor Membrane lowered his newspaper a bit, "We don't get many weekends together, and we're looking at the MUSEUM OF SCIENCE today! …Dib!"

"Oh! Uh, yeah?" he'd already dozed off while rested on his hand.

His father's eyes peered at him, "This is an important trip, Son. You and your sister are young, but I hope this will inspire you to be the best scientists you can be."

Gaz hopped out of her chair and headed for the living room, "Scientists are stupid."

"Yeah...," Dib stopped, "Well, wait, no…they're smart… But we've been to the museum multiple times, Dad. Can't we just stay home?" Dib wanted to get back to the feed of Zim's vanished base.

"Hahahaha ohhhhh of course not, Son!"

Dib stared absently out of the car window for the entire trip, his mind not leaving Zim. He needed to get back to the live feed. He needed to see if the Irken had come back yet. His heavy eyes were barely able to stay open. 'Why did you get rid of your base, Zim?' he thought. 'It's not like I'd just give up looking for you if you disappeared. And what was the point in wiping everyone's minds? You could have wiped mine too. Now everyone just thinks I'm crazier than they used to…'

"That's it!" Dib yelled gleefully. Gaz and their father jumped at his sudden outburst in the back seat. His energy rushed back like a switch had been hit. "Zim's just messing with me! That has to be it! He's trying to make me go insane with him gone! He thinks he can get rid of me that easily, he's wrong!" He raised his fist in a burst of confidence, "I'll never give up finding that lizard! He can't make me crazy!"

"Because you already are."

Dib ignored Gaz's comment and grinned as the car stopped at their destination. 'I know your little plan, Zim. Don't worry, I'll always be prepared for your return.' His heart raced with excitement at the thought. "I can't wait to laugh when you see how ready I am…' He entered through the large revolving doors of the exhibit. Space paraphernalia spread across the walls and in displays. They passed a large NASA logo and photos of known galaxy types . 'In fact…' Dib stopped and his eyes focused on the model space ship hanging above the lobby's desk. His smile became dubious, 'I'm going to find you before that…'


End file.
